Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin/Chapter 25
Synopsis CFW Magic is livid at the news that another goddess has been revived. Sales of their R4 chips are decling and she orders Underling and Warechu to do something about the next goddess before she is revived. Neptune walks around and giggles as today's job will be easy. Earlier, Histoire explained that another ancient goddess has been detected. The laboratory staff are about to wake her up. Neptune is to assist them in waking her up. Neptune wonders what sort of girl she is and hopes that she is cute. Neptune arrives and enters the laboratory. She plans to bring her back and play games together. Underling and Warechu have reach the ancient goddess. Seeing as she is still asleep, they plan to wake her with a modded Tenshi no Koe. Neptune sees a sign, that tells her before she enters the refrigerated room where the goddess is, she needs to wear a Bravo Suit. Neptune initially found the suit lame but grows to like it once she puts it on. Neptune thinks she looks very cool in the suit. Histoire calls Neptune. Neptune is surprised and Histoire apologizes for using the suit's microphone unannounced. Neptune finds the suit even cooler with built in communication. Histoire explains that it is the super unequaled Bravo Suit of Excellence. Histoire tells Neptune to keep going as the goddess is just up ahead. Neptune goes up ahead to see the researchers knocked out in their Bravo Suits. A figure sneaks behind Neptune. The figure attacks Neptune and dodges and sees that it is Underling. Underling brags that they beat her to the punch and she is glad Neptune came here alone. Neptune accuses her of beating up the staff. Underling tells Neptune she is not the one she should be worried about. Yellow Heart slashes Neptune who narrowly dodges. The goddess is excited by Neptune's reflexes. Neptune asks Underling who this is? Underling explains that she is the ancient goddess and she is on their side. Neptune runs off while Yellow Heart tells her to hold still. Neptune can't transform as the suit is getting in her way. Histoire asks Neptune what is going on as they are getting strange readings from the CPU. Neptune quickly explain and asks what she should do. Histoire tells her to calm down and she reminds Neptune that this suit is equipped with all sorts of abilities which she will have to use to fight off Yellow Heart. Underling gains on Neptune and is about to hit her with her pipe. Neptune turns around and launches and Nep kick, which fires off her leg like a missile and defeats both Underling and Warechu. Neptune is shocked, as her leg just detached. Histoire tells her not to worry as this technology developed by PC Edison allows her limbs to stretch long distances. Neptune breathes a sigh of relief while Histoire reminds her that Yellow Heart is coming. Yellow Heart tosses a bunch of bombs. They land surrounding Neptune, while Yellow Heart throws axes to cut Neptune off. Neptune notices that this is bad as she can't move. Yellow Heart approaches. Histoire tells Neptune to hurry and pull the axes off. Neptune complains as that is easy for Histoire to say. Hearing this, Yellow Heart has a headache as memories of her time with Neptune come flooding back to her. Seeing that she is busy, Neptune has her chance. Even if she is pinned to the wall, she can move one of her limbs. Neptune uses a Neptune Headbutt and shatters the Tenshi No Koe while knocking Yellow Heart to crash into Underling and Warechu. Histoire reports that the strange readings are disappearing. Yellow Heart transforms back to her human form. Neptune notices that she has shrunk considerably. Histoire orders Neptune to carry the goddess back home. Neptune complains that it is such a long way back to the Basilicom. Histoire tells Neptune that no said it was going to be easy. Back in the Basilicom, Neptune learns that the ancient goddess is known as Yellow Heart or Peashy. She quickly became friends with everyone. Peashy calls out to Neptuna as she runs laps around her. Neptune tries to stop her. Peashy stops and demands Neptune give her a piggy back tugging on her Jersey Dress. Neptune complains as she she just gave Peashy a piggy back. Neptune then asks if Peashy has ever done work as a CPU. Peashy tells her she is wrong. Neptune is confused by what she means. Peashy explains that Neptuna is supposed to call Pea, "P-Ko". Neptune wonders when she ever called her that. Peashy changes subjects and wants to play pretend monsters. Neptune tells Peashy to bring as she lets out a loud roar. Peashy howls in response. Nepgear sees how close those two are. Histoire pops up on screen and apologizes for keeping Neptune waiting. Neptune and Peashy are currently pinching and stretching each other's cheeks. Histoire explain that since Peashy is so young, Neptune is charge of teaching her how to be a CPU. Neptune notices that troubles are beginning. Peashy asks Nepgear if that means she is with Neptuna. Nepgear confirms this and Peashy is super happy. Neptune gets tackled hugged by Peashy and feels the bone-breaking tackle to be so familiar as she collapses. Nepgear tells Neptune to come back to her senses while Peashy happily hugs the fallen Neptune. Underling and Warechu are still locked in the refrigerated room that Peashy was formerly in. Underling is getting tired from the cold. Warechu tells Underling not to fall asleep or she will die. Key Events *A new goddess has awakened *Neptune is to assist with her awakening *Underling and Warechu wake the goddess first and brainwash her *Neptune is able to defeat the awakened goddess and free her of her brainwashing *She becomes very attached to Neptuna afterwards New Characters *Peashy Navigation Category:MangaCategory:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin chapters